


Everyone Needs a Squishy Avenger

by unsociableandtaciturn



Series: Slices of Life from Avengers Tower [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, shopping trips with Darcy and Jane, superheroes on their days off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsociableandtaciturn/pseuds/unsociableandtaciturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Tony's credit card, Darcy and Jane are gathering some new things for their floor in Avengers Tower. Thor finds a few things that they cannot resist purchasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs a Squishy Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just less than 500 words of fluff. It made me smile and I hope it makes you smile too. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

“Tony gave you his credit card?” Jane asked, incredulous.

“Not exactly, Pepper gave me his credit card,” Darcy said picking up a bright red mug that was about the size of her face. They were in the kitchen section of a rather pricey department store which, until a few weeks ago, had been completely out of their price range.

Jane fiddled with the test model of a milk frother as she shook her head. “And, why exactly did she do that?”

“Tony replaced all of the songs on my iPod with the Beach Boys, this is how Tony apologizes when Pepper makes him.” The red mug went into their cart along with a new coffee maker, some picture frames and about a dozen throw pillows of various shapes and sizes. “And our floor needed a little more flair, we've been in the tower two weeks and it still looks like we’re living in a hotel even with all of our junk.”

They headed towards the bedroom linens only to meet Thor, grinning widely at a display.

“Dearest Jane, Lady Darcy! I have found a large cushion depicting a drawn picture my face!” he boomed, ecstatic with his find. “May we procure it?”

Jane took the pillow from him, nodding. She squished the pillow, contorting the image with a laugh before placing it in the cart. “Tony will be thrilled when he finds out we bought your own merchandise.”

Darcy was rummaging through the display grabbing all of the other pillows with Avenger faces on them. “Jane! We have to get all of them!”

“They shall be splendid gifts for my comrades,” Thor said as he helped Darcy squish the rest of the Avenger cushions into the already overflowing cart.

.o.0.o.

The next day, each of the Avengers were greeted with cushions with their portraits at the breakfast table. Tony was ecstatic, even after finding out it was he who paid for them. Steve was more than a little bewildered but having already been the star of trading cards he was not terribly surprised. Bruce rubbed his face, shaking his head then took another sip of his tea without a word. Clint looked like Christmas had come early but it was Natasha who was the most surprising. At first she was hesitant but soon a smile graced her features as she poked her pillow-self in the nose. Even deadly assassins can appreciate pillows with their faces on them.

Darcy gave Thor a high five, being mighty pleased with themselves. Overall, the shopping trip was deemed a success and who could blame her if Darcy had bought an entire set just for herself. When some of your favourite people are super heroes you might just need squishy versions of them to hold on to while they’re out saving the world.


End file.
